


Center of Attention

by Pumpkaboos



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Choking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkaboos/pseuds/Pumpkaboos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam didn't know how he got himself into this situation, on his knees on the rough carpeted floor of the office with Lawrence standing above him, looking down at him almost menacingly.</p><p>Okay, maybe he had an <i>idea</i> as to how this happened, and it all started because of Lawrence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Center of Attention

**Author's Note:**

> This is all filth and I'm sorry

Adam didn't know how he got himself into this situation, on his knees on the rough carpeted floor of the office with Lawrence standing above him, looking down at him almost menacingly.

Okay, maybe he had an _idea_ as to how this happened, and it all started because of Lawrence. 

He had learned the hard way to never take a bet with Lawrence. If Adam was being honest with himself, he didn't think he was going to lose. All he had to do was get to level two in Doom's nightmare mood without dying and having to restart from the beginning. He had done it a handful of times before, sure. Besides, they needed the footage for a video and Adam wasn't worried, he had assumed that all he had to do was buy Lawrence a drink later or give him a couple bucks like usual. Turned out that this was _wildly different_ than their previous bets. 

The only reason Adam agreed in the first place was because he thought that Lawrence was joking. Yeah, he knew Lawrence was a _bit_ of a pervert, even if it was mostly just an act for the camera. He knew Lawrence liked hentai and definitely wasn't a stranger to some _weirder_ kinks. Hell, he was the one that suggested the whole 'gimp suit for Lets Play Live' thing. 

"Come on, if you can't beat this you can just get on the floor and let the guys have some fun with you." Lawrence had said, "not like it would be the first time you would get embarrassed in front of an audience." Lawrence was so smug about it too.

Adam just laughed it off and agreed, which now he _really_ regretted. It wasn't a coincidence that he felt a shudder go down his spine at Lawrence's words.

Lawrence was right. Adam was on the floor now with Lawrence petting his hair. Adam shifted on his knees a little, already feeling the ache in his legs from staying still so long. His knees rubbed uncomfortably against the carpet as he obediently held his hands behind his back. The weren't restrained, but he knew that Lawrence liked that. Liked when Adam was obedient and stayed still for him.

"Come on, you can be a good boy for us. Do I have to spank you?" Lawrence said as he grabbed Adam's hair and forced him to look up at his smug expression. "Not like it would be the first time... Last time I spanked you we had an audience of _thousands_ of people watching us. Im amazed you didn't get hard on stage, even when you were gagged and punished."

Adam didn't know how to respond, the blush was already creeping onto his face. He vividly remembered how _rough_ Lawrence was with him. He didn't want to admit that he was into that, being punished and humiliated in front of a live audience, but he _loved it._ He was thankful that he managed not to pop a boner on stage in front of their fans. 

"Speechless already? The guys haven't even gotten back from lunch yet and you're already flustered." Lawrence said, smirking as he ran his hand over Adam's lips. "You're just thinking about all of the _attention_ you'll get from this. I promise, you'll be the center of attention for sure." He continued as he pressed his thumb into Adam's mouth. He watched Adam intently, letting out a soft groan as he felt Adam's tongue ran over his thumb. "Don't worry baby, we'll treat you right."

Adam nodded his head slightly. He let his teeth graze over Lawrence's thumb, watching him as he sucked on it. Adam knew Lawrence had a thing for his mouth. After working together for so long, they knew each other pretty well. Adam pulled away a little, letting Lawrence's thumb fall from his mouth. 

"So, we're actually doing this." Adam said, trying to sound unenthused to mask his excitement. 

Lawrence nodded his head. "Of course, you lost the bet anyway. Now, you know what to do." He said and grabbed the front of Adam's shirt.

Adam raised his arms and let Lawrence slide the t-shirt off. He tossed it to the side, then leaned back in his chair and watched Adam. 

"Okay, you know what to do until they get back, baby." Lawrence said and watched Adam, moving a hand to his hair again. Lawrence exuded dominance, and Adam was such a sucker for being the submissive one. He loved it, having all of his control taken from him. 

Adam swallowed and nodded his head. He glanced up shyly at Lawrence before he moved his hands to the front of his jeans. Adam stayed quiet as he unbuttoned and unzipped them, then pulled them down Lawrence's hips a bit before pulling his cock out of his now opened jeans. 

"Already half hard? What, just the thought of my mouth around you did this to you?" Adam said, looking up at Lawrence and raising an eyebrow. "Or was it because you like ordering me around?" He asked casually, stroking Lawrence's cock slowly and licking his lips. He knew how much Lawrence liked it when he licked his lips, teased him with his mouth. 

Lawrence let out a groan, petting Adam's hair as he leaned back in his chair more. "A little of both." He replied, letting out a soft pant as Adam stroked him more. "I'm more excited to see what's to come." He replied.

"Literally." Adam agreed, leaning over him and taking his cock in his mouth swiftly. 

Lawrence groaned and arched his back a little, hand tugging at Adam's hair slightly. He would have chuckled at the pun if Adam wasn't already bobbing his head on his cock. 

Adam hollowed his cheeks, pressing his tongue against Lawrence's cock as he sucked around him. Adam knew what Lawrence liked, he liked it to be slow and drawn out. Adam knew that Lawrence liked the light scrape of Adam's teeth against his dick. Lawrence always liked a _little_ bit of pain. 

Adam bobbed his head slowly, moaning softly around Lawrence's cock as he tried to take more into his mouth. He closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of Lawrence's thick cock in his mouth. He groaned at the taste, bobbing his head more enthusiastically as he heard the voices of the others coming back from lunch. Adam already felt like a mess, drooling around Lawrence's cock as he messily blew him. 

Lawrence suddenly grabbed the back of Adam's head, then started thrusting into his mouth and down his throat. Adam choked a little, tears coming to his eyes as Lawrence used him. He felt excitement and shame swirl inside him as the talking suddenly stopped. He wasn't facing the guys, but he knew they were /watching/ Lawrence fuck his mouth. Adam could feel the sloppy mix of precome and spit trickle down his chin.

"Holy shit," Bruce said, looking from Adam who was on his knees with Lawrence's cock in his mouth, then looked at Lawrence. Lawrence was flushed and panting, still moving Adam's head slightly to work his cock into the tight heat of his throat. Adam let out little choked sounds as he swallowed around Lawrence's cock. 

"Adam here lost a bet, so he's going to let us have some fun with him today. Isn't that right?" Lawrence asked, pulling Adam off his cock. "You going to be our good little cock slut?" 

Adam was panting for breath, face red from embarrassment and lack of oxygen. He nodded his head eagerly, "y-yeah. I'll be good." He said, voice already sounding wrecked from the abuse of his throat. He coughed quietly, then wiped at the mess on his chin. 

Lawrence chuckled darkly at that, looking from Adam to the guys. "Well, come here, he's not going to bite unless you're into that." He said.

Adam glanced behind himself and looked up at them, still panting for breath. All the guys looked conflicted as to what they should do. James was intrigued, blushing a little at how debauched Adam already looked. Bruce looked mostly embarrassed, he couldn't keep eye contact with Adam but kept glancing at him, clearly interested.

Then there was Matt Peake. 

Matt looked both horrified and turned on. Before he never would have imagined his friend from college who was a foot taller than him, all broad shoulders and muscular arms, was this submissive. Matt just stared at how wrecked Adam already looked. Matt loved how wet and puffy Adam's lips were, abused from kisses and Lawrence's cock. Matt wanted to be the one to make his lips swollen, paint his perfect lips with come.

"Come on, baby, turn around and face them." Lawrence said to Adam, running a hand through his hair and smirking. "You can show them a good time, can't you baby?"

Adam shifted on his knees, facing them now and panting softly. "I can. I'll show them a good time." He said, looking up at them as they all hesitantly moved closer. "I can be so good."

Lawrence pet his hair. "I know baby." He said, then leaned back in his chair again as he watched the others. There was a smirk on Lawrence's face as he watched his coworkers take in the sight of how good Adam looked on his knees, just begging for cock.

James neared him first, looking down at Adam and moving a hand to his hair. "You're going to be good for me, right?" He asked Adam.

Adam nodded his head and moved closer to him, not caring about how red and achy his knees were, how he trembled as he grabbed at James's hips. "I'll be so good." Adam breathed, closing his eyes as he felt the others' eyes on him. He unzipped James's shorts and let them fall past his hips to the floor. Adam finally opened his eyes and looked up at James through half lidded eyes as he licked up the front of his boxers where a prominent bulge was.

James let out a soft gasp, pressing Adam closer to his crotch. Adam was more than enthusiastic as he mouthed at Jame's cock through his boxers, groaning quietly at the taste. He closed his eyes again, licking wetly at James's cock before he was tugged away. James pulled on his hair to get him off, then tugged his boxers down impatiently to free his cock.

"Come on, enough teasing." James said, then pulled Adam closer again, guiding his mouth over his cock in one smooth thrust. James groaned at the tight heat of Adam's mouth. It felt so good, but looking down at Adam was almost better. His puffy red lips were stretched around the length of his cock, cheeks flushed from exertion and excitement as he bobbed his head.

Adam was a good boy for him, opening his mouth and taking him in, sucking around him as James forced him down on his cock more. Adam always liked James's cock. It was longer than Lawrence's and made him choke when it went deeper into his mouth, touching the back of his throat and making his eyes roll back in his head. 

James moaned, encouraging Adam quietly as he pulled him down on his cock. Adam choked, tears in his eyes as he swallowed down James's dick. Adam loved choking, loved the light headed ness from lack of oxygen. Adam just loved feeling so _used_. He messily sucked James's cock, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he tried to calm himself down. Just from this, Adam was already so eager, so turned on and wanting nothing more than everyones' hands on him. It was obvious too, from the bulge in his pants. 

James rolled his hips slowly into Adam's mouth, letting out quiet sounds and breathy moans. James was never usually loud whenever they were together. Adam was the opposite, he was loud and mouthy usually unless he got into a submissive headspace. The others were used to him talking back, sassing them until they gave him what he wanted, but now he was so _quiet_ and _willing_ to be used.

Adam bobbed his head slowly on James's dick, then heard a zipper unzip to his right. James pulled Adam off his cock, letting him catch his breath. Adam looked up and saw Peake standing there. Adam was excited, Peake never usually joined in on their group play together. 

"Got tired of watching," Matt replied quietly, slowly stroking himself as he looked down at Adam. Adam always liked being with Peake. He was also quiet, but when he did make noise he sounded so _good_. He always had strong hands, and was never too gentle with Adam when they slept together. Adam had never been so submissive around Matt before. It was no surprise that Adam liked to be dominated and controlled, but he never usually did that kind of play with Peake. Adam could tell that it was _really_ affecting him. 

Adam nodded his head, then turned towards him and nuzzled at his crotch, kissing his cock before slowly taking the head into his mouth. Adam groaned, eyes closing again as he slowly bobbed his head, opening his throat and swallowing him down. He choked again, tears threatening to spill past his lashes as he bobbed his head slowly and swallowed around Peake's cock.

"Hey, what about me? I was here first!" James huffed, watching them both and pouting. Adam could practically feel the jealousy rolling off him in waves. 

Adam moaned around Matt's cock, looking up at him with wet eyes as he reached over and stroked James's cock slowly. Adam could hear Lawrence moan in the background. He wasn't sure if it was because him and Bruce were messing around or if it was because of how much of a show they were all putting on for the other two men. 

Adam closed his eyes again, enjoying Matt's hand in his hair as he slowly worked his mouth over his cock. Adam's hand was still stroking James, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock. Adam would have smirked at the small moan James let out if he didn't have Matt's cock currently in his mouth. Adam felt them shift, then slowly pulled off of Matt's cock and panted. He figured that would be a good time to catch his breath and collect himself as James and Matt moved closer to each other. 

When Adam looked up at them, his mouth dropped open. He watched James and Matt kiss sloppily, free hands running under their shirts, touching each other's delicious skin. Adam groaned at the sight, then put his mouth back on Matt's cock enthusiastically, bobbing his head and sucking around him. Arousal ignited in him again, Adam was eager to please. 

He moved his hand to James's cock again, stroking him faster as he ran his tongue over Matt's cock. He looked up at them both and panted, licking slowly up Matt's cock. James looked down at Adam and smirked, "come on baby boy, no more teasing." He said, moving his hand to the back of Adam's head and slowly forcing him to take Peake's cock into his mouth again. 

Adam groaned at the treatment, closing his eyes as he was forced to take Matt into his mouth again. He stroked James faster, thumbing at the head of his cock and teasing his slit. Adam groaned as he moved his head slowly, drooling slightly around Matt's cock as he took him deeper into his mouth. 

"Look at him, look at how pretty he is." James said to Matt, kissing his hair and letting out a groan. "He looks so good on his knees with a cock in his mouth." He continued, eyes watching as Adam choked on Matt's dick. "Like he was made for sucking our dicks." 

Matt groaned and thrusted slowly into Adam's mouth. "Fuck, yeah he does." He muttered. "Looks so good." He panted out, lip catching between his teeth as he moved his hips more. 

Adam groaned, bobbing his head faster on Matt's cock. He could tell he was getting close. Matt was leaking steadily onto his tongue, and Adam wanted nothing more than for the other man to come in his mouth and all over his face. Adam looked up at Matt the best he could at that angle, moving his free hand to the other's hip and encouraging him to thrust into his mouth more. 

Matt looked down at him and groaned, then moved his hips faster into Adam's mouth. Adam groaned as his pace increased, eyes rolling back as he choked around Matt's dick. His eyes were wet with tears again as his throat spasmed around Matt's cock, swallowing around him and trying to ignore how much he needed air. Adam could tell Matt was close from how erratically he was thrusting into his mouth. 

James noticed that Peake was getting close. He leaned over, bending down to attack his neck with kisses. James enjoyed the breathy moans Matt let out, tilting his neck to the side so James could reach more of his skin. Matt panted for breath, thrusting mindlessly into Adam's mouth as he chased his release. 

Everyone loved it when Matt got like this, so desperate and needy. James smirked, nibbling Matt's ear and moving a hand to grip his ass. "Now if only someone could fuck you too. Wouldn't that feel good baby? Adam's perfect mouth around your cock as someone fucked you. I bet you'd want Lawrence to fuck you, wouldn't you? He would treat you right, make you fuck into Adam's throat harder as he used your tight little ass for his pleasure." James whispered into Matt's ear as he groped his ass.

Matt let out a soft moan, then spilled into Adam's eager mouth. James's infamous dirty talk and Adam's hot mouth were too much for him to handle. 

Adam pulled back, choking on Matt's come as more sprayed onto his face. Adam swallowed what he could, panting for breath as he looked up at Matt. 

Matt looked down and him and swallowed. Adam looked so good, his flushed face and red lips covered in his come. Adam licked his lips, groaning at the taste as his eyes fluttered shut. 

"T-thank you..." Adam said, voice wrecked from Matt's cock. He finally opened his eyes again, chest still heaving as he looked up at Matt. 

Matt pet his hair and watched him, also trying to regain his composure after such a great orgasm. "You're such a good boy, baby." He said quietly, "now be good for the others."

Adam nodded his head as he watched Peake back away and collapse on the couch. He looked back up at James, then noticed that Bruce and Lawrence were joining them now. 

"Look at you, you look so good baby." Lawrence said, running a hand through Adam's hair and tugging on it slightly to bring him closer. "How was it baby? Do you like the taste of Matt's come?" He asked, watching as Adam licked his swollen lips again. 

Adam nodded his head. "S-so good sir." He said, still trying to catch his breath. Adam made no move to wipe the come off of his face. "L-love the taste of Matty's come... I-I want more." He whined quietly as he leaned against Lawrence, trying to ignore how hard he was in his shorts. 

Adam wanted to touch himself so bad, but he knew he wasn't allowed to until everyone else came first. He had to be a good boy and make everyone feel good first. 

Lawrence smirked and watching him, "you're a good boy, now go back to stroking James," he said. "Bruce is also feeling a little left out, why don't you play with him too?" He continued as he pet Adam's hair a few more times before moving him closer to the others. 

Adam was a little shaky from being on his knees for so long. He knew it was all worth it though. He moved back over to James, who was now making out with Bruce. Bruce fisted James's cock, groaning into the other's mouth as he took control. 

James wasn't really picky on if he topped or bottomed. He loved it when Bruce took control of the situation, it didn't matter if he was fucking him or touching his cock. James was usually up for anything the other guys had to offer, and definitely didn't back down from a challenge. 

Adam cleared his throat and looked up at them, getting their attention. Bruce chuckled and looked down at Adam, then moved his hand away from James's cock.

"Sorry, he was acting a little desperate." Bruce said to Adam, who was clearly pouting since he wasn't their center of attention. 

"Come on! What does a guy have to do to get off around here? This shit keeps happening." James grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. Of course he was throwing a fit. It didn't really surprise anyone at all, that was just how James was when more people were involved. 

"Uh, you can fuck my mouth." Adam said, "unless you have another request." He replied, looking up at James and panting quietly, eyes half lidded.

James hummed, "yeah? What if I want you to eat me out?" He replied and smirked, watching Adam's shocked face spread across his face at the realization of James request.

Sure, Adam had rimmed James before. James was never quiet about the fact that he loved getting eaten out, and Adam just so happened to be good at it. He just wasn't expecting that kind of request now. Adam was honestly a little dazed and didn't even answer the question, he was too lost in thought. Thinking about James's powerful thighs around his head, riding his face. He also couldn't help but think about how perfect James's ass was from all those squats. It made Adam's cock twitch.

"You look like you like that idea. Just let me ride your face for awhile and I promise I'll jizz wherever you want me to." James said as he kicked off his pants and boxers, then pulled his shirt over his head.

Adam swallowed and nodded his head, "y-yeah, sure." He replied, dumbfounded and hardly able to answer with how fuzzy his mind felt at the thought of James straddling his face. He always had a thing for James, loved how strong he was, how demanding and mouthy he was. Adam loved submitting to James and was willing to do just about anything he wanted. "Do you think you can straddle my face?" He asked, watching James close the distance between them and join him on the floor. 

"Of course. I know how you like it baby." James said and pulled Adam into a sloppy kiss, not even caring that his face was still covered with Matt's come. Their kiss was all tongue, panting into each other's mouths as James crawled over him, pushing Adam to the floor as he attacked his mouth more. James's teeth bit at Adam's lips, making the other whimper and pull away from him. "Come on, I don't have all day, be good and I'll make a mess all over you." James smirked, moving his hands to Adam's hair and straddling his face.

Adam groaned, loving how utterly _used_ he felt. James's thighs were surrounding his head, his hands were tangled in his hair and urging him to do _something_. Adam loved it when James became a slut for attention just like him, it really added to the scene they were already building. 

Adam groaned as he licked slowly at James's rim, shuddering at the taste as he closed his eyes. James moaned above him, hole fluttering around Adam's tongue as he licked into him more. Eating him out was really the only way to get him to make more noise that wasn't complaining or dirty talk. James was so _sensitive_ , and one of his favorite things was to get his ass eaten out. Especially by Adam. 

Adam groaned, holding James's hips as he slowly licked into his hole. He knew what James like. James liked it when his rim was teased, then slowly licked open until he felt dripping wet and so _open_. Adam was enthusiastic, pressing against his rim with his wet tongue and moaning quietly as James gripped his hair tighter, letting out more sweet sounds. Adam moaned, humming against James's quivering hold before he started teasing the rim with his tongue again.

This was the only time where James was _ever_ lost for words.

Adam closed his eyes and licked gently at his rim, tongue probing his hole as James let out another shaky moan. James was tugging on his hair more, making Adam shiver underneath him. Adam lost himself in the taste of James, the feel of him against his tongue as his rim started to loosen from his efforts. Adam groaned, licking into him hungrily and relishing in the _beautiful_ sounds that James made. He relished in the way James's thighs felt around his head.

"F-fuck... Adam," James moaned out, reluctantly moving a hand from Adam's hair to stroke his own cock. James was getting close, and it didn't help that the others were all watching them.

Lawrence and Bruce were standing by them, casually jerking off as they watched them together. "That's right Adam, fuck him with your tongue. He's getting close. Aren't you James?" Lawrence goaded, smirking at the sound that Adam made. "Come on, put that tongue to good use and _really_ eat him out."

Adam shuddered at Lawrence's words, licking into James more. He got him sloppy and open on his tongue, groaning at the taste of James as his hair was tugged on more. He knew James was jacking off now, he had to be close from the way his hole spasmed around Adam's tongue.

"I-I'm close," James managed to choke out, panting for breath as he reluctantly got off of Adam's face. "Be a good boy, I want to come in your mouth." He said as he looked at Adam, stroking himself more. 

Adam was on his back, panting and looking at James who was by his head. "P-please," Adam begged, voice cracking as he tried to catch his breath. He was flushed red, lips wet from eating James out. "I've been good, I-I want it." Adam's voice caught on a whine of desperation as he opened his mouth, tongue out to catch James's load. 

That was when James lost it, letting out a choked sound as he came. Adam let out a needy moan as his face and chest were covered in James's come. Some got in his open mouth and on his tongue, and he swallowed obediently. James finished making a mess all over him and sat back, chest heaving. 

"Holy shit Adam." James said and watched the other on the floor, admiring the mess on his skin. "Such a good boy," he said and got to his knees. He pulled Adam into a kiss, licking into his mouth eagerly before pulling back. He got to his feet and joined Peake on the couch, both of them incredibly exhausted.

Adam was exhausted and overstimulated. His cock twitched uncomfortably in his shorts, and he felt like he was going to come without even being touched. It was all so intense to him, and he didn't know how much more he could handle. He sat up carefully, licking at his puffy lips and looking up at Bruce and Lawrence.

"Look at you, you're such a good boy." Lawrence hummed, petting Adam's hair with his free hand. "I want to watch Bruce fuck your face, baby, is that okay?" He asked sweetly, looking down at Adam with tenderness in his eyes. 

Adam nodded, "y-yeah... O-only if you get to fuck me too." He said softly, voice quiet and throat sore and _used_. Adam loved it, loved how sore and _satisfied_ he was after scenes like this. "I-I've been good, haven't I? I-I really want it..." He whined, voice quiet as he bit his lip. 

Lawrence looked from Adam to Bruce. "What do you think about that? Spit-roasting him does sound like a good idea..." Lawrence muttered, petting Adam's hair. "He's been good... And just look at how hard he is. I know he has to want it bad."

"Please," Adam begged between them.

Bruce smirked, "I think I like that idea. I want you to fuck him so hard that it forced my dick to go down his throat. You like choking on my dick, don't you baby?" Bruce looked down at Adam, running a hand over his back.

Adam let out a small whimper and nodded his head. "I-I love choking on your Dick." He muttered quietly, face flushing redder. "I-I always want it..."

Bruce smirked and got on his knees in front of him as Lawrence moved behind him. "I know baby, you just can't contain your excitement for it. I bet I could just keep you under my desk all day and make you a good little cock warmer." He said and pet Adam's hair.

Adam let out another quiet sound, nodding his head as he glanced at the floor, obviously embarrassed. "Of course," he muttered.

Lawrence smirked and tugged at Adam's shorts, pulling them down his hips and thighs. "Let's get these off you, baby boy." He said and tugged down his boxers too.

Adam shifted, letting Lawrence pull his shorts and boxers off. He tossed them somewhere else in the room, then put his hands on Adam's hips. Adam let out a soft sound, wiggling underneath him as desperation rose within him again. Just having Lawrence's hands on his hips made him needy and desperate.

"L-Lawrence please..." He said softly, looking back at him over his shoulder. "I-haven't I been good?" 

Lawrence rubbed his big hands over his hips. Adam always loved Lawrence's hands, loved how they felt against his skin. He hoped Lawrence wasn't going to be too gentle with him. Adam loved seeing bruises on his hips the morning after, loved it when Lawrence fucked into him _hard_ , so Adam could feel it for days afterwards. 

"Please what baby? Better use your words now before Bruce fucks into that pretty little mouth of yours." He said, looking down at Adam. He rubbed his hips more before moving his hands to his ass, playing with the ample flesh as he watched Adam quiver underneath him. 

Adam let out a small whined. "I-I don't want you to hold back... Fuck me hard sir, please." He said softly. "I-I want bruises.. I want to feel it the next few days." He babbled, panting quietly as his skin flushed redder at his lewd confessions. "Want to think of you every time I sit down and move. I-I want to get hard every time I'm reminded of how _good_ you fucked me." 

Bruce was at a loss for words as he heard Adam speak. Adam never usually participated in dirty talking, he usually just liked hearing the other guys talk dirty to him. Bruce sincerely hoped that Lawrence would give Adam what he wanted. Adam already looked like he was so _close_ to coming undone, and Lawrence hadn't even prepped him yet.

"Shhh, it's okay baby I'll give you what you want. Good boys always get rewards, you just gotta be patient." Lawrence responded. "Come on, baby. Let Bruce have a little fun with your mouth while I get you ready." He continued, rubbing his hands over Adam's ass cheeks and spreading them apart. 

Adam let out a whimper and looked up at Bruce when he pet his hair and rubbed a hand over his cheek. Adam leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, letting out soft breaths as he nuzzled Bruce's hand. Adam heard Lawrence uncap the lube behind him, and that just got Adam even more excited. He was practically vibrating with need. 

Bruce moved his hand to Adam's lips, carefully pressing his thumb into his mouth and opening it up. "Look at you, you have such a talented mouth don't you baby? So desperate and needy for more come." He said, groaning quietly as Adam's licked his thumb, looking up at him with hazy eyes. "You want it baby? Tell me how badly you want me to come in your mouth and down your throat." 

Adam let out a whine as Bruce pulled his thumb out of Adam's mouth. "I-I want it so bad. I want you to fuck my mouth and come down my throat. I'll be good and swallow it all." He said softly. Adam was going to say more, but instead he let out a gasp as Lawrence slowly pressed his finger into his hole. "O-oh fuck." He whimpered, biting his swollen lip at the sudden feeling of being filled.

"Will you?" Bruce continued, moving his hand back to Adam's hair and forcing him to look up. "Or would you rather have me make a mess all over your face like the others did? Your such a little slut, I bet you don't even care where it ends up on you. You just want it that bad."

Adam looked up at him and nodded his head. "Y-yeah. I just want it anywhere I can get it. I need it." He whined, letting out a breathy moan as Lawrence began to move his finger. Adam groaned at the feeling, at the stretch of Lawrence's finger. It wasn't even that much but Adam was already having a hard time thinking about anything except the glaring reality that Lawrence was going to fuck him. 

Lawrence was going to _wreck_ Adam, and Bruce was more than willing to help with that.

Bruce watched Adam for a few seconds. He watched the bliss on Adam's face, like an itch was finally being scratched. Bruce didn't even know how long Adam was forced to wait before they all got back to the office, but he was desperate then. Now, he was easily coming apart at the seams just from Lawrence fingering him slowly, not even up to two fingers yet. 

"Come on baby, open up." Bruce said, snapping Adam out of his daze momentarily. 

Adam looked up at him, eyes wet again, as he opened his mouth obediently for Bruce to push into his mouth. Bruce groaned at the beautiful picture of Adam lost in pleasure and Lawrence smirking from behind him, finally adding another finger as he watched Bruce. Bruce's gaze snapped back to Adam as he slowly guided his cock to his open, waiting mouth. 

Adam moaned around Bruce's cock, squeezing his eyes shut at the sensation of Lawrence stretching him slowly and Bruce filling his mouth. Bruce groaned and pressed into Adam's mouth more, watching him and as he tangled his fingers in his hair. Adam looked so good like this; cheeks red and lips stretched wide around Bruce's throbbing cock. 

Lawrence watched Bruce slowly enter Adam's mouth, and Lawrence wanted to enter Adam _so bad_. He knew it was going to feel so good, too. Adam already felt good around his fingers, hole fluttering as it tried to bring Lawrence's fingers in deeper, practically begging for more. Lawrence groaned, moving his fingers faster. Now he just wanted to hear Adam moan around Bruce's cock. 

Adam moaned as Lawrence moved his fingers faster inside him. The vibrations made Bruce thrust erratically into his eager mouth a few times. Fuck, it felt too _good_. Adam's mouth shouldn't feel this good around Bruce's cock. Wet, hot, _perfect_ for his cock. 

"Fuck, you feel so fucking good." Bruce growled, panting quietly as he tried to control himself. He didn't want to mindlessly thrust into Adam's mouth yet, but it was hard to resist. Bruce slowly rolled his hips, reveling in how _great_ Adam's mouth felt. "You almost ready to fuck him, Lawrence? He practically begging for it with the way he's sucking my cock."

Lawrence moved his fingers more inside Adam, then slid a third finger into the eager man between them. "I've been ready for _hours_ Bruce, but he's not ready yet. Almost, baby," Lawrence said, petting Adam's hip with his free hand as he let him adjust to the fingers inside him. 

Bruce looked back down at Adam and groaned. Adam drooled around his cock, mouth puffy and wet as Bruce slowly fucked into his mouth. Adam let him have total control, and he loved every second of it. Adam _lived_ for being submissive and used. The guys were more than happy to oblige, especially since Adam looked so pretty on his hands and knees. 

Bruce moaned, squeezing his eyes shut at the heat of Adam's mouth. He suddenly thrusted his hips when he felt Adam's wonderful throat swallow around him. Adam choked at the sudden roughness, the sudden thrust of Bruce's cock down his throat. Adam teared up, throat spamming around Bruce's cock as he struggled to take it. 

Bruce noticed Adam's struggle and pulled back, cock popping out of Adam's mouth. Adam panted for breath, coughing a few times.

"You okay baby? Was that too much?" Bruce asked him, running a hand through his hair.

Adam shook his head. "No, j-just caught me off guard. Lawrence started moving his fingers and I got distracted." Adam admitted, letting out a soft moan and the push and pull of Lawrence's thick fingers inside him. 

"Bet it feel good, huh baby? After having to wait for so long, you're finally getting that tight little hole stuffed just how you like it." Bruce muttered, watching as Adam panted and let out breathy moans as Lawrence fingered him slowly. "Come on, take my cock baby." Bruce murmured, guiding Adam's head closer. 

Bruce traced his lips with the head of his cock until Adam opened up. Adam moaned as Bruce stuffed his mouth with his thick cock. Adam loved the taste of cock, loved the feel of it in his mouth. It was even better when his ass was getting played with too. He was in heaven.

Lawrence moved his fingers faster inside Adam. He enjoyed the shudder that ran through Adam's body, and wondered if he should tease him a little more. Lawrence loved dragging things out, foreplay and prep, just to get Adam to come apart. Not that it was hard, Adam had lost his composure long ago, and he knew that the teasing had to be driving Adam _crazy_. 

Lawrence rubbed his fingers against Adam's prostate, making him moan loudly around Bruce's cock. Bruce moaned and shuddered at the sensation, moving his hips slowly into Adam's mouth and enjoying the delicious vibrations around his cock. Bruce loved it when Adam moaned like this, it felt so good and it was all so _intense_. Bruce knew that he wasn't going to last long if they kept this up, if Lawrence kept rubbing against Adam's sweet spot so much. Adam wouldn't last long either if that was the case. 

Adam wasn't exactly a stranger to coming untouched. It happened once in the bedroom when Lawrence abused his prostate with a vibrator. Adam begged to come, _cried_ and _pleaded_ but Lawrence didn't let up. Eventually Adam came without being touch, and Lawrence was fascinated, wanted to do it again and again to his boyfriend. Ever since then Adam had no problem with it, actually enjoyed it when no one touched his cock when he got off. 

Lawrence watched with a smirk on his face as he abused Adam's prostate with his fingers. "That feel good baby boy?" He asked, watching Bruce slowly fuck into his mouth. "Bet You like it too, Bruce? Don't you? Gotta feel good around your cock..."

Bruce groaned, "fuck yeah it does. Hurry up and fuck him, I can't hold out much longer." He replied, watching Lawrence as he forced his cock down Adam's throat again. Bruce moaned, head thrown back a little as he felt Adam choke and moan around his dick. "F-fuck... feels good baby..."

Lawrence smirked and let out a quiet chuckle, then pulled his fingers out of Adam's hole. He watched it twitch and gape slightly, eager for something to fill it. "Look at you baby, already taken so many dicks today and you want more? Your body is practically begging for my cock." He said, grabbing the lube and slicking up his cock. He heard Adam let out a muffled moan, mouth still occupied by Bruce's cock. 

Lawrence didn't even ask if Adam was ready. He knew he was, after being strung out for so long, Adam _needed_ it. He needed to come. Lawrence pressed the head of his cock against Adam's puckered rim, then slowly pressed inside with a gasp. 

"Fuck, still so tight." Lawrence muttered, eyes closed and jaw slack as he pressed into Adam completely. "Such a good boy for me, baby. You feel so good around me," he muttered, hands on Adam's and tracing over his sides gently. Even though Adam wanted the rough treatment, Lawrence didn't want him to feel completely used or neglected from their treatment. 

Adam moaned loudly as Lawrence entered him, eyes rolling back as he slowly bobbed his head on Bruce's cock. Lawrence's cock always felt so good inside, made Adam feel full. He couldn't resist the initial stretch when someone entered him, how good he felt when he was finally filled with something. He loved the feeling of Lawrence's hands on his hips, running over his sides and down his back. It was such a sweet gesture that made Adam's heart flutter in his chest. 

Adam let Bruce use him, control how fast he bobbed his head on his cock. Adam wasn't really coherent at this point. Hell, he could hardly hold himself up on his hands and knees. He couldn't focus on anything anymore except the bliss of being filled at both ends. Bruce's thick cock throbbing in his mouth, pressing into his throat and making him choke; Lawrence's cock filling his ass so _perfectly_ , making his own cock drip on the floor from all the stimulation. 

Adam moaned around Bruce's cock, letting him pull his hair and fuck his throat. Everything felt so _good_ , so overwhelming and intense. Tears slipped down Adam's cheeks as he squeezed his eyes shut, feeling raw and overstimulated in the best ways. Lawrence continued to move inside him, gripping Adam's hips tightly as he thrusted into him slowly. 

Lawrence watched Bruce use Adam's mouth, slowly thrusting into it as he let out small groans and huffs. He desperately wished that he could see the expression on Adam's face, but he couldn't at this angle. Lawrence continued to move his hips, moaning quietly and biting his lip at how good Adam felt around him. Adam was trembling underneath him, moving his hips back on Lawrence's cock and letting out muffled sounds around Bruce's cock. 

Bruce groaned and moved his hips more, thrusts starting to become erratic as Adam choked on his cock. Bruce loved the flutter of Adam's throat around his dick, the way he swallowed around him so _desperate_ to please. Bruce knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. 

"F-fuck, I'm close." Bruce groaned out, looking at Lawrence with unfocused eyes, then looked back down at Adam.

Adam looked like _sin_ with Bruce's cock in his mouth. Tear tracks ran down his flushed cheeks as he lips sucked his cock, wrapped around it perfectly. His lips and chin were wet with saliva as he let Bruce abuse and fuck his throat. He looked so _wreck_ and _debauched_. 

Adam opened his eyes and looked up at Bruce, watery with unshed tears as he choked down Bruce's cock. 

"O-oh fuck," Bruce groaned as he thrusted his hips a few more times, then spilled into Adam's mouth and down his throat. 

Adam choked but did his best to swallow, squeezing his eyes shut as Bruce pulled out of his mouth. A few more pulses of cum painted his cheeks and lips, making Adam let out a quiet moan at the feeling of Bruce leaving a mess on his face.

Bruce panted and looked down at him. "O-oh fuck, Adam..." He moaned, admiring how _perfect/_ Adam looked covered in his come. "You did so good. Fuck, just look at you. Such a perfect little slut," he muttered and pet his hair. He ran his thumb through the fresh load on Adam's face, then pushed it into his mouth. Adam groaned and licked at Bruce's thumb, closing his eyes as he tasted more of Bruce's release. 

Lawrence watched the scene unfold. He had to slow down, still his hips so he didn't come at the sight of Bruce coming in Adam's mouth and on his face. Lawrence watched Bruce pull away from them, sitting back to catch his breath. 

"Come on Lawrence, fuck him real good. He earned it," Bruce said as he buttoned up his shorts, watching the two of them.

Adam allowed himself to collapse, no longer able to hold himself up with his arms. His hips were in the air as his chest pressed against the floor. He panted and leaned against his arms, not even minding that his face was still messy from all his boyfriends' come. He didn't even care that it was tacky and dried against his face, he still loved how _owned_ it made him feel.

"Please Lawrence I need it..." Adam whined, moving his hips back slowly. He didn't have much strength left, so the movement was weak and subtle, but Lawrence knew what his boyfriend wanted. Now, since Bruce had finished, it would be so much easier to thrust into Adam. 

Lawrence was going to fuck him just like he wanted to.

He gripped Adam's hips tightly; he knew Adam's skin was going to bruise from his tight grasp. Lawrence knew how much Adam liked it though. He moved his hips faster, pressing into Adam's hole and making the man beneath him wither and moan. 

Adam's thighs trembled, struggling to stay up as Lawrence moved inside him. Adam groaned at the feeling of their skin slapping together, he loved that Lawrence was being rougher with him now. Lawrence moved his hips harder, thrusting against Adam's sweet spot. 

"Fuck!" Adam cried out, voice on the verge of desperate tears as Lawrence continued to move at an animalistic pace inside him. 

Lawrence fully intended to fuck Adam raw, wanted him to feel it for days. He wanted to watch Adam limp from getting fucked so hard. He wanted to see how raw and red his knees would be from them being on the floor for _so long_. Lawrence loved taking Adam apart like this, loved seeing him desperate and begging until he couldn't handle it anymore. Lawrence wanted everyone to _know_ that he was fucking Adam. 

Lawrence groaned, watching the way their skin slapped together as he listened to the lewd, needy sounds coming from Adam's mouth. Adam was a mess, head in his arms as he moaned out swears and Lawrence's name between breaths. Lawrence knee Adam had to be getting close from how much he clenched around his cock.

"Fuck, you getting close baby?" Lawrence asked, thrusting his cock against Adam's prostate and listening to him moan. "You feel like you are. You're gripping me so _hot_ and _tight_ baby, I know you have to be getting close." Lawrence continued as his hips moved more. 

Adam moaned, "fuck... Please!" He begged, letting out gasps and cries as Lawrence's cock continued to press against his sweet spot. "I-I want you to come inside, please Lawrence I need it so bad." He whined, panting as he moved his hips back on Lawrence's cock. He was getting so close. He knew he couldn't come until Lawrence let him, though. Adam was going to be a good boy.

Lawrence let out a moan and moved his hips faster, panting for breath as he neared his release. "I'm close, baby boy. Sure you don't want me to make a mess on your back or in your mouth?" He managed to ask through his heaving breaths. 

Adam replied with his own whimpers and moans, "I'm so fucking sure. Come inside me Lawrnece, I want to feel it drip out..." He moaned, not sure how much longer he could last. His cock was still hard and leaking between his thighs, it was starting to get painful to hold back. 

Lawrence groaned at the mental image of Adam getting creampied. He shuddered and threw his head back as he came, emptying inside of Adam's stretched hole. Lawrence moved his hips a few more times, then pulled out and watched his come drip from Adam's puffy rim. 

"Fuck, look at you baby. You going to come for me?" Lawrence asked as he pushed Adam over onto his back. 

Adam shuddered and panted, looking up at him with wet eyes and nodding his head quickly. "Please," he begged, voice barely above a whisper as his hips moved desperately, thrusting mindlessly. 

Lawrence smirked and put a hand around Adam's cock. Almost immediately, Adam came, come splattering his stomach and chest as Lawrence stroked him through his orgasm. By the end of it, Adam was trembling and panting for breath, like air was finally filling his lungs. He sniffled and tried to wipe away the tears in his eyes, suddenly realizing how sore and achy he felt. 

"Are you okay?" Lawrence asked gently and leaned down to kiss Adam's forehead, making sure to avoid the mess on his face. 

Adam panted, "w-water," he said softly, looking up at Lawrnece. "C-can we cuddle on the couch too?" He asked, voice shaky and quiet, probably had a sore throat.

Lawrence nodded, "yeah sure. I'll be right back, okay?" He replied, "let's get you to the couch first." He said and helped Adam to his feet. He was totally focused on Adam during the rest of their time together that he hadn't even noticed that the guys were playing a game of Overwatch at their desks. "Guys, someone come cuddle with Adam for a bit while I clean him up." He said to them as he helped Adam sit down.

Peake got up from his desk, probably was doing _actual work_ , unlike the other guys. He walked over to the couch and sat next to Adam, smiling at him shyly. "Hey," he said, then watched Lawrence walk off to get some stuff for Adam.

They sat there together for a few minutes, Matt was leaning against Adam and holding his hand gently. He traced the skin on his hand with his thumb and spoke gently to Adam, trying to get him to relax a little more. 

Lawrence came back and cleaned Adam off, then brought him some clothes to put on. Adam was thankful for all of the attention that Matt and Lawrence were giving him. It helped him feel better and brought him out of his headspace. They stayed like that for awhile, sitting on the couch together as he listened to Lawrence and Matt talk quietly. Adam smiled whenever he heard Bruce or James get mad as they played overwatch.

Adam loved his boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you liked this leave a kudos!
> 
> Also hit me up on [Tumblr](http://kittykatkovic.tumblr.com)


End file.
